Another Accident
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: Sequel to Accidents, Rory and Jess are planning the wedding another accident happens, see full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Another accident

**Summary:** Sequel to Accidents, Rory and Jess are planning the wedding. Rory has a job in Philly for the Philadelphia Daily News and travels sometimes. When she was to return to Philly from Fez, Morocco. Logan, after hearing that Rory was getting married became her friend and it was the Huntzburger private jet that had picked Rory up early so she could do more wedding planning with Jess. But when it crashes into the ocean plans fall in ruin and people are devastated. But is she really dead?

**Note:** Recommend you read my fanfic Accidents before you start on this one.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned GG Milo would have never left and GG wouldn't have turned to crap. I would most likely hire great writers who would havekeptJess in the story. I can only pray they end the next and probably last season of GG with Roryhopping on the train to Philly :D

**

* * *

Prologue **

"I know, Logan and I are just friends Jess. It's nice he offered me to use his jet to I could come home sooner to you. We have so much planning left to do for our wedding." Rory said through the air planes phone.

"_Come on Rory, I know you think he's being nice but he's just trying to get you back."_ Jess voice replied.

"Even if that's true, I'm not saying it is. But hypothetically let's say you're right and Logan wants me back. I'm marrying you in 6 weeks 3 days and 5 hours and 12 minutes." Rory told him. "Stop being insecure, I love you, I chose you, and I am marrying you." She added.

Jess smiled on the other side of the world and said _"Well good because I love you too. I trust you Rory, it's him I don't trust. Who knows what that rich blond jerk has up his sleeve. Please tell me we're not inviting him to our wedding, cause if we are we might as well invite Dean as well."_

Rory smiled "We agreed on a small wedding, close friends and family only. I don't think my ex boyfriends are considered close friends. Besides we already ordered the invitations. Did they arrive yet? I hope they got our names right. The company that did Sookie's wedding invitations screwed them up, they put Susie instead of Sookie. What if they screw mine up and put Loremai Leigh Gilmore instead o Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Or what if-" Jess interrupts her.

"_Ror, the invitations haven't arrived yet. I would have called to let you know if they had. I'm sure they got the names right. Everything is going to be fine."_ Jess said reassuringly smiling at Rory's freak out.

Rory took a deep breath and then let it out, "Ok, I'm calm…I miss you." She then told him.

"_I miss you too, the apartment is just too empty without you here."_ Jess told her.

"I'll be home soon." Rory replied.

"_They coffee and I will be waiting for you at the airport."_ Jess replied.

Rory sighs smiling happy "I love you" she told him.

"_I love you too, I'll see you soon Ror."_ Jess replied.

"I can't wait Dodger." Rory replied before hanging up and she looked and admired her engagement ring once again. She smiled at the thought of becoming Mrs. Mariano in just 6 weeks 3 days and 5 hours and 9 minutes.

"You won't have to wait for him anymore." a voice told her and Rory looked up to see…

"Logan?" she asked confused "What are you doing here? I mean I know it's your family's jet but you didn't mention you'd be here." She babbled on then asked "And what do you mean I won't have to wait for him anymore?"

Logan Huntzburger smiled at her "I still love you Ace, you don't have to marry that loser. I want you to be my wife." He told her kneeling on one knee and producing a velvet box with a ring inside. The ring had a huge diamond on it.

"Logan, I told you back at the hospital that you and I are done. I don't love you, I love Jess. I am marrying Jess." Rory told him as she looked at him regretfully for hurting him but determined to put a stop to this right now.

"He's manipulated you into thinking that. You were happy with me until he came along. We loved each other, we lived together." Logan told her.

"Jess has not manipulated me!" she told him angrily "That was you! We may have cared for each other but you have been nothing but trouble when you entered my life. I stole I boat, lost contact with my mom, dropped out of Yale. I became someone I hated. Some weak-minded person who would just let her boyfriend walk all over her and manipulate her so that when he cheated he had her thinking he didn't know he was cheating. That person is gone and is not coming back. It was Jess that woke me up when I was in my downward spiral. He was the one who convinced me I needed to change. I made up with my mother, I got back into Yale, got out of my grandparents house. I got my life together, but I still wasn't me. When I broke up with you and started seeing Jess again I became me again. I could like me again. The me that reads for fun, shares everything with her mother, the person I was before I met you. Before I got back together with Dean. The person I was when I was with Jess. When Jess left I lost myself, first in school, then when he kept coming back and finally asked me to come with him I was too scared, too hurt to do that. I became even more lost and slept with Dean. Dean who was married to Lindsey. I became a home wrecker. I was lost when I met you, I wasn't myself. I am myself now once again. That's to Jess. I love him so much Logan. What we had could never compare to what I now have with him." Rory explained to him, hoping he would understand.

Logan shook his head, refusing to believe it "No, he brainwashed you somehow. Made you think this. You love me, I know it. And I love you Ace. And we are going to be together, we were meant to. Whether you believe me or not, you will in time. And you'll thank me for what I'm going to do." He told her before he put a hand with a tissue over Rory's mouth, who's eyes widen with shock and she tries to struggle but the chloroform drained her of her strength and soon she fall unconscious.

Logan looks at her and brushes some of her hair away from her face "You'll thank me for this one day Ace." He said standing up and got them parachutes.

* * *

Review please 


	2. Chapter 1 – The Crash

**Chapter 1 – The crash**

Stars Hollow, Crap Shack,

Lorelai smiled up at Luke as he trailed kisses over her somewhat large stomach. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was pregnant. With twins. Luke's twins. She groaned when the phone rang.

"Ignore it." She told Luke.

It continued to ring and finally annoyed by it Lorelai grabbed it from her nightstand and answered "This better be good"

"Lorelai? It's Logan." Logan said in a sad voice.

"Logan? Why are you calling me?" a wave of nausea suddenly hit her as she asked "did something happen to Rory on her flight back?"

Logan waited for a moment for dramatic silence before saying in a pained voice "I'm so sorry Lorelai. If I had known...I wouldn't…wouldn't have…" his voice broke.

"What? What is it Logan? What happened?" Lorelai asked her voice filled with fear.

"It's the Huntzburger jet Rory was on….It crashed." Logan told her.

Lorelai was silent for a moment "But Rory is ok right, I mean she parachuted out, she's ok. Tell me she's ok!" she asked distressed.

"The plane crashed in the ocean, rescue teams are looking but it's doubtful she's still alive." Logan told her sniffing like he had been crying.

Lorelai broke down and dropped the phone clinging to Luke as she sobbed at the concerned diner man.

Luke picked up the phone. "Hello? Logan? What happened? Lorelai just…." Luke asked.

"Rory's was flying back early in my family's private jet so she and Jess could do some more wedding planning. Her plane had an accident, it crashed." Logan told Luke.

"Oh God" Luke said feeling fear and pain but holding it in because he knew he had to be strong for his wife. "Is Rory…"

"It's unlikely she survived." Logan told him.

Luke took a deep breath "Alright, thank you for calling us…does Jess know yet?"

"No, I was going to call him after…" Logan implied.

"Don't, I'll drive up there with Lorelai. This is going to kill Jess. I have to be there to tell him in person and be there for him." Luke told him.

"Ok…and Luke. I'm sorry." Logan told him.

"Yeah, me too." Luke replied.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Philadelphia, just outside Jess and Rory's apartment building,

"How are you doing?" Luke asked as he stopped the truck in front of the building Jess and Rory had their apartment.

Lorelai wiped her tears away trying to be strong, she looked at her husbands face and placed her hand over his "I feel like I'm dying." She asked truthfully. "It hurts so bad." She said then stopped when tears threatened the fall. She took a deep breath then broke down and cried again, unable to keep herself together. "My baby girl." She sobbed.

"I know" Luke whispered placing a hand on her back while trying not to cry himself, softly his whispered again "I know."

After 10 minutes Lorelai pulled away from Luke and said "I don't know how to do this Luke. I don't know how to go on without Rory." She told her eyes filled with tears.

"I know" Luke told her holding her once again in his arms.

After a while Luke pulled back and looked at her "Are you sure you're up for this? I can go up alone if you want." He suggested.

"I'm sure. He's family, we are in this together." Lorelai told him.

"Ok. Let's go then."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Philadelphia, Jess and Rory's apartment building,

Jess opened the door with hot coffee in a thermos his jacket on ready to leave when Luke and Lorelai stood in front of it. Luke with his hand raised to knock.

Luke dropped his hand and said "Hi Jess, can we come in?"

"Hi…sure. It'll have to be quick though, I have to pick Rory up from the airport soon. What's up?" he asked.

Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand tightly when hearing Jess and Luke glanced worriedly at Lorelai. Jess noticed and looked at her "Are you okay?" Jess asked Lorelai seeing her red and puffy eyes.

"You better sit down Jess." Luke told him.

"Can this wait until I've picked up Rory?" Jess asked and Lorelai let out a sob.

Jess looked startled at Luke "What?" he asked "What's going on?"

Luke sighed and took a deep breath before saying "It's Rory Jess. Her plane crashed into the Atlantic and she didn't survive."

Jess stood there stunned for a moment. "Are you sure…I mean have they found the body?" he then asked after a minute.

"No, but they don't think they will. It's a big ocean Jess." Luke told her.

Lorelai let go of Luke and hugged Jess tight not saying anything. Jess let her while his mind raced and tried to grasp the supposed fact that Rory is dead. "No" he suddenly said causing Lorelai to let go of him and step back looking at him confused and surprised.

"She's not dead. I'd have known it if she were." He told them. "She knew when I died, I would know if she died." He told them.

"Jess…" Luke said.

"It's that blond asshole Huntzburger, it was his jet, he made it crash to make us believe she's dead while he's trying to get her to love him again." Jess told them.

Luke looked at him sadly while Lorelai looked conflicted, she wanted so bad to believe her baby was still alive but if she believed that would she be believing it because she didn't want to believe her daughter was dead only to have her hope crushed in the end or because Jess's bond with Rory was real and he really would know if Rory was dead and he would find her. She didn't know what to believe. She took a deep breath and let it out trying to sort out her emotions and the mess that was her mind to make up her mind.

Jess was already on the phone calling Rory's cell phone. It rang once twice, then it went dead and he got the operator. "It rang." He whispered feeling better to know for sure besides his bond with Rory that this was a hoax cooked up by Huntzburger. "It rand twice" he told Lorelai. "She's alive, I know she is. You can't give up hope Lorelai. You have to trust me, I'll find her. I'll bring her home." He told her.

"Jess." Luke said "I'm sure your mind thought the phone was ringing because you wanted it so bad to ring. Rory is gone. You have to accept that."

"No Luke I don't! Did Rory accept reality when I died! No, she knew I was in there, she didn't give up hope! Rory is alive! I know she is, I can feel it, her cell phone rang twice because Huntzburger didn't think we'd be calling it. He's kidnapped her, and you may not believe me but you have to trust me that I know." Jess told him. He then noticed the still hot coffee in the thermos and handed it to Lorelai "Trust me?" He asked her.

Lorelai stared at the thermos and took it eventually "I trust you Jess." She told him.

Jess gave her a small smile "I have to go find Huntzburger before he covers everything completely up." He told them "Let yourselves out when you're ready to go." He added before heading out the door. Leaving Lorelai contemplating the fact at how much Jess had changed and that he was going to bring her daughter home. The daughter she thought not long ago to be dead. He'd given her hope, and she just prayed now that that hope wouldn't be crushed.

**

* * *

**Review please 


End file.
